Enemy Attraction
by katykat18
Summary: Bella meets Edward at a party and they fall head over heels for each other, what will they think about each other when they find out they go to enemy schools? BxE
1. The Party

**OK, so my newest story!! Im crankin all these stories out! Im still writing for all of them but Im going to upate once a week for all of my stories now! so i hope u enjoy this!**

**i dont own twilight wish i did**

* * *

We pulled up to the party; the loud bass of the music could be heard over the roar of my truck

We pulled up to the party; the loud bass of the music could be heard over the roar of my truck. "Come on Bella, it'll be fun! Don't be nervous, you might even meet someone!" she giggled and winked.

"Alice, what do you know that I don't?" She jumped out o the truck before she could answer me. I suddenly became nervous and contemplated going back to my truck and going home. I had never really gone to parties, I always felt awkward at them. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

The house was overstuffed with people, all talking, dancing, drinking and having a good time.

"Hey, I'm going to try and find Jasper, can you get some drinks?" Alice yelled over the music in my ear.

"But I don't-"

"OK thanks! I'll meet you there." She left me in the middle of the crowded hallway, and I instantly felt like all eyes were on me. I tried to make my way to the keg, wherever that may be.

It had been maybe ten minutes before I had found my way through the crowds to the keg.

"How many?" A boy asked. I looked at his face and my voice was stuck in my throat. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever set my eyes on.

"Uh…um, t-two." He chuckled and poured two drinks into red plastic cups. He poured them with such finesse, like it was effortless to him. His green eyes bore into mine as he handed me the cups. I took the cups and thanked him taking a sip from one.

"My name's Edward."

"I'm Bella." I could feel the hot blush on my cheeks as he flashed a dazzling smile.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you at many parties. Usually the people who come to these parties are regulars."

"Oh, well my friend dragged me here."

There was an awkward silence, and I wondered where Alice was. I was listening to the music and singing along to the song, drinking. It was "escape" by Enrique Iglesias. I hadn't heard this song in so long and I sung quietly to myself.

"So would you like to dance?" Edward asked me, noticing me.

"Uh, well I don't really dance, I can't actually." He grabbed the drinks from my hands and put them down on a table. He grabbed my hand pulling us into the crowd of people dancing.

"It's not that hard." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh, trust me, it's horrible, you do NOT want to see me dance." My heartbeat accelerated as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Just move your hips." His hands pushed my hips back and forth; I put my hands around his neck for extra balance. I don't know if it was the alcohol, but I felt so comfortable with him, like he was a long lost friend. I smiled, "See, there. You've got it now." We danced together for what seemed like hours laughing, twirling, swaying. I had to thank Alice later for making me come to this party.

Edward pulled us from the crowd and led us to the backyard where there were less people and noise. "So, I think tonight was the most fun I've had I a long time." He smiled, and I smiled in return.

"Yeah, me too." We sat on a bench close to each other. He wrapped his arm my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt so at ease with him. He smelled wonderful, it was almost intoxicating. I looked up at him, my eyes caught in the stare of his emerald eyes. He pulled my chin up towards him as he came in closer. I closed my eyes as our lips met. The touch was electric; I deepened the kiss exploring each others mouths with our tongues. I didn't want this night to end.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and I instantly knew who it was. I pulled away from Edward, his face in a pout after doing so.

"Hello? I answered."

"Hey Bella, where are you?"

"I'm in the backyard."

"Oh, well my mom called and she wants us to come home now." What time was it? I looked at the time on my phone; it was nearly two in the morning.

"Oh, Ok well I'll meet you at my truck."

"Alright see you." She hung up the phone and I sighed sadly. I looked at Edward sadly, "I have to go, and my friend has to go home."

"Well, can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again soon."

"Sure." I smiled and gave him my phone number and said goodbye quickly leaving to find Alice.

"So how was your night?" Alice asked looking deviously.

"It was fine." I lied. It was amazing. I wished that I could still sit with Edward and kiss him.

"Did you meet anyone?" I raised my eyebrow. I decided I would have some fun.

"No, not really. I just talked to some people all night. You're going to have to drive, I've been drinking." Her face dropped as I tossed her the keys.

"No one? I'm always right though! How could you have not met anyone?" She whined the entire way home.

We sat in her room talking about the night. Her and Jasper had found each other and spent the night together. Some of the details I didn't need to know. I heard a commotion downstairs and it scared me.

"Who's downstairs?"

"Oh it's just my brother's don't worry." I had moved to Forks a few months ago, and met Alice at my school, Hawthorne Academy. But the few months I had known Alice, I never once met her brothers, I didn't even know their names. They were always out partying, doing sports or something.

"I can't wait for school to start! We have to make sure we beat Cornwall Academy this year." Alice had so much school spirit, maybe too much, but I was right behind her.

Hawthorne Academy and Cornwall Academy were two prestigious private schools in Forks. They were complete enemies of each other, always trying to beat one another at every sport and competition. Last year Hawthorne had lost to Cornwall in three different sports. I didn't understand what the whole deal was, but I hated Cornwall, especially after they egged my truck last year. The boys were pigs at that school, and the girls were sluts. "Well, let's go to bed. See you in the morning."

"It is morning Alice."

"You know what I mean." She humphed. I lay down and I saw my phone flash. Opening it up I saw that I had a new text message. It was Edward.

_**I cnt sleep b.c of u. I cnt stop thnkn bout u.**_

_Me eithr, ur 2 good of a kissr lol_

_**Haha, ive herd that b4 jkjk**_

_Wow were not conceited._

_**Im not I was jk, im sorry that was rude**_

_Its ok, I forgive u ;)_

_**Good, I didn't wnt 2 have 2 beg u 2 go out with me 2morrow**_

_O rly? _My heart beat raced again, he wanted to see me too.

_**Yes. Plz?**_

_I dunno_

_**:( **_

_Lol jk of course. Where do u wnt 2 meet?_

_**:) meet me the Regal around 7**_

_A movie huh?_

_**Yes, I thnk we shud have the propr frst date**_

_Lol kk_

_**Sweet dreams, c u 2morrow**_

_U 2, c u._

I was ecstatic. I had a date tonight and not just a date with any guy, but Edward. I grew nervous thinking about it though. I had never really been on a "date" date. I've only had one boyfriend, that lasted only a week when I realized he was only after one thing, and it wasn't my heart.

--

The day felt so long to me, like seven would never come. I dressed nicely but casual. It was still summer so I decided to wear a denim mini with a pair of flip flops and dark blue quarter sleeve shirt. I left my brown hair down and decided to put a small amount of makeup on. Finally six thirty came and I left to go to the regal and meet Edward. I waited for him in the front of the building. It was getting closer to seven and I thought he had stood me up when I heard someone call my name. It was Edward, he ran over to me.

"Sorry I'm late," He kissed my cheek causing me to blush. "I had to drop my brother off at his girlfriends."

"It's ok." He grabbed my hand as we walked into the foyer and look at the movies available.

"You look beautiful." He squeezed my hand tighter.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Actually he looked a lot better than me. He looked like a Greek statue standing next to me. He smiled a crooked smile.

"So, what would you like to see?"

During the movie Edward and I sat close to each other, it felt like we were two puzzle pieces made to fit together. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held my hand. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I had never felt like this about any boy, it was too good to be true.

--

Edward and I had been seeing each other for the remaining of the summer and when we weren't with each other we were texting each other. We weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend though. Edward liked to take things slow, he was old fashioned, and that's what I liked about him. I guess chivalry hadn't died. School was starting the next day and I was nervous. I still hadn't told Alice about Edward, she'd probably kill me for not telling her. Oh well, she'd live.

The next morning Alice met me at my house and we drove to school in my truck. I made sure I looked decent in my uniform. It was a grey pleated skirt with a white button down shirt with a blue and green striped tie. I left my hair down, and pulled my knee high socks on. Alice always managed to look like a supermodel in the uniform, I always looked plain.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?"

"Hey, yeah Alice." I followed her out the door towards my car. "So how come you didn't want a ride form your brother's?"

"Because I can't listen to my brother anymore. He's so annoying, going on and on about some girl." I laughed at the faces she made; I debated if I should tell her about Edward. I would wait until later.

School had gone by without a hitch; I sat at lunch with Alice, Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler, some friends I met last year. I rarely talked to them because Edward had kept texting me. I hadn't seen him at all today; I guess we didn't have any classes near each other. Finally the end of the day came.

"Hey Bella, my brother is going take me home, want to walk me to his car?"

"Yeah sure." The walk was tense, I was debating how to tell her about Edward. We walked up to a silver Volvo which I assumed was her brothers car and a tall boy faced it, he was wearing a Cornwall uniform. Did her brother go to Cornwall?

"Hey bro." He turned around and my mouth dropped.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

* * *

**Well what do u think so far? lemme kno and review!! **


	2. Edward? Bella? Alice!

**NEWSFLASH!! I will not be updating for all of my stories includin this one evry day or every other day, ive tried and its just gotten too hectic, so i will update once a week for all my stories unless i feel generous hahah. enjoy!! make sure u review!**

**I dnt own twilight...**

* * *

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I asked.

"And I'm Alice." She waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello? How do you know my brother?"

"Your brother?"

"Older brother." Edward answered. He was the famous late night partier, obnoxious older brother?

"Hello! Will someone please explain to me how you know each other?" Alice was getting frustrated.

"But- but, you go to Cornwall?"

"You go to Hawthorne?"

"OK, you guys are seriously getting on my nerves." I sighed and looked at Alice.

"Alice you remember that party we went to last month?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He's the guy."

"You said you didn't meet anyone!"

"Well we met and we-"

"Were kind of dating." Edward finished my sentence. I looked at Edward confused.

"WHAT!!" Alice yelled, everyone walking past us, gave us odd looks causing me to blush. But my heart sank at Edward's words, we were kind of dating. To him it was nothing serious; I was just another girl to add to his list of many. I became furious at him.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Edward with my jaw clenched fighting back tears.

"Because it was unimportant." I quickly turned away and ran to my car, the tears now flowing from my eyes freely. I heard Alice and Edward call my name but I ignored them. I tried to get into my truck but a large hand held it shut, it was Edward.

"Bella what is the matter?" he asked.

I looked at him through my tears. "Nothing," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because, you're an arrogant asshole!" My books now covered the ground as my arms wailed around me. "I was nothing important to you, we weren't kind of dating, we were dating! I'm just another girl you wanted to add to your list of fucks!"

"Is that what you think?" His nostrils flared with anger. "Well why didn't you tell me that you were friends with Alice?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was your sister!? And yes that is what I think! Even though I never met her brothers she told me practically everything about them. Her brothers are players, always going to parties to find girls to fuck that they'll never talk to again." My anger was getting the best of me and letting the words flow freely. "You're a Cornwall asshole, just like everyone says they are." Edward turned and walked back to his car; I got into the cab of my truck and laid my head against the steering wheel sobbing.

It felt like I was crying for hours and I felt my cell phone buzz next to me. I opened it up to see a text from Alice.

**Come home, im ur house. We need 2 tlk.**

I turned the truck on, and slowly drove my way home. The entire way I was thinking of what I was going to say to Alice, she was probably furious with me not telling her I was dating her brother. Was dating. Why didn't Edward tell me he had siblings, and why did him and his brother go to Cornwall, but Alice went to Hawthorne?

I pulled my truck into my driveway; Charlie wasn't home yet. Alice was sitting on the porch waiting for me. I got out of my truck sheepishly and stood in front of her. She looked mad, but when she saw my tears her face softened.

"Come on, let's go inside and talk." She put her arm around me and hugged me as a so escaped my throat.

We went upstairs to my room and I changed into my pajamas. She sat opposite of me on my bed in a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"So why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?" She looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just I got so caught up in it and I didn't know how to tell you, and now I completely regret it. I could have saved myself from this…this…" I began to sob again. She pulled me to her small body and hugged me.

"I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me about dating someone, especially my brother; but don't regret it. Besides, who said that you guys still aren't dating?"

"Alice, are you kidding me? Once you even said that he was an "arrogant prick who doesn't deserve happiness" and besides he goes to Cornwall, and he said today that we _were_ kind of dating, and he probably hates me for what I said to him. Which I need to know also, why don't you go to Cornwall if your brothers do?"

"Bella, I'm his younger sister. I'm supposed to make him look bad. I didn't go to Cornwall because I hate the school uniform and the colors." She made a disgusted face and I chuckled. "But you didn't see him Bella. He was so upset on the way home…he really really likes you…"

I chuckled and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my shirt. "Yeah, OK, Alice. I thought he went to the same school as us, that's why I never bothered to ask him what school he went to. Now that he knows I go to Hawthorne he's not going to want to keep seeing me."

"Remember how I didn't want to go to school with him this morning?" I nodded. "It was because he was going on and on about you. Of course I didn't know it was you but he was going on about how beautiful and different you were from other girls. You were a one in a million to him." Alice tried to comfort me for a few more hours saying that he'd still want to see me. I knew differently. He went to Cornwall, and I went to Hawthorne. As much as we liked each other, we still had too much pride in our schools to date each other. We were enemies now, and it broke my heart.

* * *

**Will they continue to see each other? or will they do as Bella predicted become worst enemies, find out in the next chapter!! REVIEWWWWWW!! please?**


	3. weeks

**Here's the next chappy!! WOO HOO!! hahah Ive been crankin out chapters for this story...im gunna cool down with this and update for my other stories for a little bit..sorry, im not gunna stop updating im just gunna slooooooow it down... well enjoy and review!**

I hadn't talked to Edward in weeks. Alice would try to convince me that Edward was still "hung up" on me, but I knew he wasn't; if he was he would have talked to me or tried to see me by now. It was six weeks since I found out he was Alice's sister and from Cornwall. Why did it matter so much that he was from Cornwall though?

I knew why, because at Hawthorne you hear and are practically taught that Cornwall was the enemy. Girls have always said to stay away from Cornwall guys because they were players and just wanted to sleep with us to make us Hawthorne girls a bad reputation as whores. We were to beat them at any and all competitions and sports and above all to stay away from them at all costs. But a small part of me still wanted to see Edward.

--

It has been six long and utterly lonely weeks since I have talked or even seen Bella. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out. I felt incomplete without her. It was strange. I had never felt like this with any other girl; but she was different. She was smart, caring, unique, and beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I found myself in a constant depression these past weeks.

Alice had noticed my change in attitude and has yelled at me quite frequently for hurting her best friend. She knew I still liked her, possibly even loved her. Did I love her? I met her at the party and I instantly knew that she was for me, my soul mate. She made me feel complete and her smile and constant blush brought sunlight into my world. Yes; I was completely and utterly in love with her. But it was useless trying to talk to her. She and I went to opposite and enemy schools. It would be taboo for us to see each other. Maybe it was for the best that we weren't seeing each other anymore. I could save her from the reputation and backlash from her peers at Hawthorne. But seeing her crying that day ripped my heart out, I loved her; I had to see her again.


	4. Creeper

It was Monday, how I hated Mondays. Alice was unusually chipper this morning, even though she was always perky and running on a constant sugarless sugar high. I never understood how someone of her size could hold so much energy. She always smiled at me whenever she looked at me. Something was up. That or I'm just really paranoid. All my classes were still boring; I almost fell asleep in my AP Biology. But I always kept thinking about Edward. It made that hole in my chest that missed him grow bigger and bigger. The bell rang and signaled the end of the period. I had lunch next; I couldn't wait to see Alice. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Come here!" She practically tackled me in the middle of the lunchroom.

"What Alice?"

"Guess what I heard!?" I thought maybe it was something about Edward and I began to listen to her.

"What?"

"There's a sale at Macy's! We need to go shopping after school!" I sighed and the empty feeling came back again. I walked past Alice and landed heavily on my chair with a humph. "What? What did I say?" I looked at her my eyebrows knitting together. She giggled uncomfortably. "Oh come on Bella, it'll be fun! Maybe we can even look into getting costumes for the Masquerade Ball?"

"Alice, I hate shopping. You know that, and I'm not going to the Masquerade Ball Besides it's like two months away."  
"Oh but why not? Besides it's always good to be prepared."

"Because, I don't have anyone to go with, and you know I'm a terrible dancer." I was instantly reminded of Edward and me dancing at the party. It was the first time I ever had fun dancing, and I didn't hurt him or myself in the process.

"Well will you at least go shopping with me?" She gave me her puppy dog face knowing I could never say no to it. I agreed and leaned my head against my hand looking out the window. I saw someone look inside wearing sunglasses and a bronze patch of color whirl out of sight as they saw me looking out the window. Who in the world is that? I sighed and looked back to the table; I could see out of the corner of my eye that they were looking back in the window. I turned my head again towards the window and they quickly disappeared again. OK this was getting creepy. I got up from the table and said I was going to the bathroom even though I was really going to go into the courtyard and find out who this mystery person was.

Before leaving the lunchroom I could see Alice quickly dialing something on her cell phone. Something fishy was going on. I hurried out to the courtyard before he would vanish. I saw him, he was still standing outside of the window; his hands wailing beside him and I could hear him yelling. I couldn't see his face because it was hidden by a hat and hooded sweatshirt and sunglasses. I tried to get closer and find out who it was but of course my feet betrayed me and caused me to trip on a rock.

"Oops, whoa!" I yelled as I fell to the ground possibly scuffing up my knee. The man turned around and saw me on the ground. He snapped his phone shut and quickly ran away before I could get back to my feet. "Wait! Who are you?" But it was no use; he was gone.

I looked at my knee; yep definitely scraped up and was bleeding. It made me a little nauseous; thankfully I had some Band-Aids in my book bag. But who was this mystery man? He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and got up carefully not to get any blood on my uniform; it would be a pain in the butt to try and get it out. I hobbled back into the lunchroom to see Alice look surprised.

"What happened?"

"Uh, I fell on some water…?" I was a horrible liar.

"Oh, are you OK, do you need to go to the nurse?" Now this was unusual, Alice could always tell when I was lying.

"No, no. I'm fine. I have some Band-Aids; don't worry about it."

"So… about shopping…when do you want to leave? I drove my car today so we can leave right after school."

"OK, no problem, we'll just have to drop my truck off at my house."

"OK, well we'll have to go to my house real quick so I can grab a few things too, is that OK?" We were going to her house? Maybe I could see Edward there.

"Yeah, no problem." As soon as I was done talking to Alice Mike Newton began to talk to me; he was a nice kid, but he reminded me of a golden retriever. Ever since I came her last year he's been following me around constantly. Jessica Stanley was sending me daggers from across the table. Why couldn't Mike just realize I didn't like him like he wanted to and that Jessica did…? ...stupid boys...

**WOO HOO chapter 4!! haha well review please and give me you feedback and criticism!! thanks to all who review!**


	5. shopping with Alice

**Hey Guys!! So i decided to update my stories today. My plan is to get every story up to six chapters before i continue sick. but anyways thank you all to those who reviewed. you guys brighten up my day!! luv u guys- u make me want to keep writing! if you wnt me to read ur story let me know also ill glad do it and review!...enjoy!**

* * *

Shopping with Alice was uncomfortable; as always. She had forced me to try on thousands of clothes that I didn't even like or would consider buying. I was in a depressed mood the entire day and going to Alice's house didn't make it any better. Edward wasn't there. He had left to go camping with Emmett earlier this morning for an early start to the weekend.

I sulked while Alice had tried on her clothes. "Bella what's the matter? Aren't you having fun?"

"Alice, are you kidding me? You know I hate shopping." My voice a bit sharper then I wanted it to be. I sighed and slide farther into the chair. I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Are you still upset about Edward?" Just the mention of his name made the hole get increasingly bigger.

"I-I don't know. A part of me hates him but another part loves him and wants to see him so bad-" I froze at what I had said. I said that I loved him, and out loud to Alice of all people. She squealed and ran over towards me.

"You love him!?" I sighed, there was no use lying now and I nodded.

"Oh wait until I tell Edward!"

"NO!" I yelled, she stopped and her smile fell. "You cannot and will not tell Edward. EVER."

"Oh, but why not? Bella once he knows you love him he'll want to see you again."

"No he won't. He'll think I'm some pathetic lovesick girl."

"No he won't come on"

"Alice please, for me. Just please do me one thing and don't tell him…" tears had started to form in my eyes. Alice hugged me.

"Fine. I promise Bella, As stupid as it is I won't tell him." I laughed.

--

EPOV

I suddenly regretted my idea to see Bella. She nearly killed herself by tripping over a rock and almost found out I was spying on her like a stalker. But seeing her just made me realize how much I wanted to be next to her and be able to talk to her again.

Alice had called me saying that Bella had agreed to go shopping. I already felt bad for Bella. Shopping with Alice was torture. I had done it once and vowed to never again. I don't think I ever carried so many bags in my life. I figured I would follow them and "accidentally" run into them.

I was sitting at home waiting for Alice to call me and say that they were on their way to the mall. I was flipping mindlessly through the channels when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, um, hi!?"

"Alice, what?"

"Well you see," she laughed nervously. "Well are you home?"

"Yeah Alice, you told me to wait at home."

"Hide." Alice whispered. She hung up quickly, I was flabbergasted, what did she mean hide? A few minutes later I heard her car pull into the drive way and Bella was with her. I was elated with the idea of seeing Bella, maybe she didn't want to see me and that's why Alice told me to hide. I quickly ran up to my room nearly crashing on the stairs. I could hear Bella's voice. It sounded like an angel's choir.

"No, they left to go camping earlier this morning; you know get an early start to the weekend." I heard Alice say.

"Oh." Bella's voice sounded disappointed. Did she want to see me?

"I'll be right back, sit down here and watch some TV." Alice danced up the stairs. She quickly pushed me into my room and slammed the door.

"Why did you tell her I was camping? I can just go downstairs and talk to her and tell her how I feel-"

"No, you will do no such thing. I have to figure things some things out and I cannot have you messing up the plans!"

"What plans?" I asked.

"My plans!" she yelled in a whisper.

"What the hell are your plans?" I was becoming angry; she was preventing me from seeing Bella.

"You'll see, but please just go with it. Trust me what I have planned will work." She was right, you could never bet against her, she was always right.

"Can I still 'bump' into you guys?"

"No, just watch us if you want but do not talk to us or anything. I told her you and Emmett went camping."

"Why did you do that?"

"Just go with it." She left the room quietly and went to her room. I sat on the edge of the stairs and I could see Bella sitting on the chair. She looked bored already. I chuckled to myself. She looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her; if was even possible. For her it was possible, she was an angel. I decided I was going to follow them tonight still upset by the fact I couldn't talk to her.

A few minutes after they left to the mall in Seattle I soon followed them. I was probably dreading watching Alice shop more then Bella. But I at least had Bella to watch. I felt like a stalker but I just had to see her. I couldn't keep away from her. They were once again in the dressing room. I sat near the entrance listening, all the while getting weird looks from women. I loved to hear Bella's criticism; I had to stop my self from laughing when she said Alice's butt looked like a whale trapped in a tuna can. Alice just 'humphed' and walked away to try on the next thing. Now if I would have said something like that I would have never heard the end of it.

"Bella what's the matter? Aren't you having fun?" I heard Alice ask.

"Alice, are you kidding me? You know I hate shopping." Bella sounded like she was on the verge of tears, her face that day popped into my mind causing me to frown.

"Are you still upset about Edward?"

"I-I don't know. A part of me hates him but another part loves him and wants to see him so bad-" I froze, she loved me? I became even more excited and wanted to see her even more.

"You love him!?" Alice squealed. "Oh wait until I tell Edward!" too late.

"NO!" she yelled. "You cannot and will not tell Edward. EVER." My heart sank. She really didn't want to see me anymore.

"Oh, but why not? Bella once he knows you love him he'll want to see you again."

"No he won't. He'll think I'm some pathetic lovesick girl." That was totally opposite. I would never think that way of her; she might think I'm lovesick and pathetic but I could careless

"No he won't come on"

"Alice please, for me. Just please do me one thing and don't tell him…" she was crying now. I sighed, I had to tell her how I felt about her. I wanted to be with her.

"Fine. I promise Bella, As stupid as it is I won't tell him." What a mischievous little pixie. This is probably why she didn't want me to run into them. She wanted me to hear what Bella had to say about me. Unfortunately, Bella didn't know that I had already heard her.


	6. Ice cream

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but im gunna update soon for all of my stories i just had these ones on my jump and decided to use the school computers lol. anyways read and review!!**

* * *

After shopping and forced to buy clothes I would never wear, Alice took me home to wallow with my two favorite boys Ben and Jerry. Who needed a real guy when you had two perfectly great guys who made you amazing ice cream? Me. I needed a real guy, and not just any guy. I needed Edward Cullen. I haven't talked to him in almost…good god how long has it been since I've talked to him? I can't even remember.

Charlie wasn't home so I decided to take full advantage of the old recliner and TV in the living room. I curled up into the chair after changing into a pair of old sweats. I don't know what I had decided to watch, I was too absorbed in my chunky monkey.

After finishing my tub of ice cream, well hardly a whole tub, I was slowly eating away my sadness. I needed to get to the gym. I looked at my phone that was sitting on the countertop, 'NEW MESSAGE'. It's probably just Alice saying she left something of hers in one of my bags.

**Hey, forgive me?** My heart rate picked up, it was Edward.

_Idk shud i?_

**I thnk u shud. Im sry :(** I chuckled.

_Y r u sry, im da 1 who shud b sry._

**Just accpt my apology…**

_Fine I accpt._

**Frends?** That was all he wanted to be…I'm going to need another tub of ice cream. Sighing I answered.

_Yea frends._

**Good come outsde. U shudnt eat so much ice cream. **My stomach dropped, I looked out the window and sure enough a silver Volvo with a gorgeous Edward was sitting in the driveway. I shrieked and quickly ran upstairs to change. I quickly changed my mind about Alice taking me shopping today…hey wait, Alice…That little pixie was in on it! Thank you Alice!! I made a mental note to remind her later. I heard my phone vibrate. I had gotten another text message.

Thnk me ltr ;) 3 Alice I swear she could read minds or something. I chuckled and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a new long sleeve shirt I had bought. I quickly ran downstairs to Edward.

I opened the door after grabbing my jacket and almost had Edward fall on top of me.

"Hey, I was just about to see if you were actually going to come out." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to change."

"You look nice, although you didn't look so bad in your sweats." I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. Just how long had he been sitting there. "I didn't know people cried during specials about penguins." So that's what I was watching. Too bad I wasn't crying for the penguins.

"Yeah, well their lives are pretty emotional." I quickly lied. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a crooked grin. "Just how long have you been stalking my house?"

"eh, give or take an hour."

"Why were you sitting out in your car?" By now we were sitting in his Volvo talking, the music softly playing.

"To be honest, I didn't know if you would want to talk to me. I didn't know how to talk to you. I almost left a couple times..." He looked at me; his eyes were sad but excited at the same time.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to assume anything?" He shook his head. "So what are we doing?" I asked eagerly. My heartbeat accelerated being so close to him; I could smell his scent in the car. It was musky but sweet, and was addicting.

"Well, I know you had a tub of ice cream, but how about we go get something to eat and talk?" I smiled.

"Sure, where to?" It felt so good to be near him again. That hole that was in my chest was slowly filling again.


	7. Wendys

**OK! So instead of writing my research paper I decided to write a chapter for my devoted fans! Haha I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have a new website, a new story and a new laptop! Yay! So check out my new story and website!!!!! Be warned I'm in a Wendy's fix, that place is amazing!!!! yummmmmm**

* * *

"Sure, where to?" It felt so good to be near him again. That hole that was in my chest was slowly filling again.

"Do you like surprises?" he asked looking at me. My breath caught in my throat and my brain felt like it was turning to mush just staring into his eyes. How I missed those emerald orbs. "well?" I snapped out of my trance and shook my head.

"No, I hate surprises." he chuckled.

"Good." I looked at him skeptically.

"What?" He laughed harder now, probably at my perplexed expression. It felt so good to hear his laugh.

"I said good, because I'm taking you to Wendy's." I laughed.

"Wendy's?"

"You like Wendy's don't you?""Yeah, I do, but why Wendy's? Isn't that all the way in Port Angeles?"

"Exactly." he stated triumphantly.

"So you came over to take me to Wendy's?"

"Yes, that way it's an easy meal and I get to talk to you longer." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back. I felt the blush creep on my cheeks. "I missed that."

"Missed what?"

"You blush." I blushed harder, I probably looked like a tomato.

"So you missed me?" I felt brave tonight, Alice was rubbing off on me.

"Then why didn't you just talk to me?" That's when I noticed a pair of sunglasses on the dashboard. They looked familiar. My eyes widened as I picked them up and looked at them.

"What? They're sunglasses?" He looked at me nervously.

"You…?"

"…wear sunglasses?" He smiled the crooked smile I missed and I shook my head. I carefully placed them on his head and gasped.

"You were that guy at school!" He sighed and pulled the glasses down so I could see his eyes. He looked at me for a moment and then pulled them from his head and tossed them on the dashboard again.

"Yeah, it was me-but let me explain first before you go on some stalker rant." I laughed at him. He looked at me with an incredulous expression.

"Sorry, go on." He sighed.

"I was spying on you."

"Well obviously." I laughed, "But why?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you, I had to see you again. You were mad at me and the only way I could talk to you was spy on you in the cafeteria during my study hall. I've had to stay after school for about a month in detention for skipping class to go see you." He looked at me and his eyes were full of regret. "I shouldn't have left like that but…what you said hurt me and I eventually- after I stopped being mad at you, which was as soon as I got home- I realized that I was being an asshole and I hurt you. I beat myself up for weeks but I couldn't find the courage to talk to you, all I could do was spy on you like a peeping Tom.""You haven't been looking in my windows at home have you?" he laughed.

"No, only at school. I'm sorry Bella for the way I treated you that day. But I can't stay away from you anymore and I don't care what schools we got to, I want to be with you." I could feel my eyes beginning to water as he grabbed my hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you and I don't know why I let that whole stupid feud get to me…" He lifted my head with his finger so that I would look at him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now that I'm with you I feel complete again and the past doesn't mean anything anymore." I smiled at his words as he slowly kissed me.

* * *

**Yay! Their back together again and they got Wendy's! hahah, anyways I know it's short but I'll update soon! Make sure you review and give me constructive criticism.**


	8. Feelings

**Ok, 1 in the morning typing this chapter b.c its been in my head all day and i want to get to the good stuff so heres a small but big twist to the story! enjoy, review. Ill update asap, i have finals coming up so it may be awhile. Tell me your ideas if you have them!listen to "things Ill never say" by avril Lavigne, it kinda sorta inspired me a little bit plus its what im listening to right now hah.**

It had been almost two months since Edward and I "got back together". We were taking it slow and we kept our relationship a secret, well except from Alice. We knew our relationship was a risk, but we had a connection know one could describe. I hated to think of the repercussions of it if anyone did find out.

Edward and I rarely saw each other alone, well besides on our dates on the weekend which would usually consist of us going to Port Angeles for the day. The only place I was safe in Forks to see Edward was at his house with Alice.

Our relationship was well…I don't know but it wasn't normal. I felt like a modern day Romeo and Juliet except our stupid schools are the fighting families. I hadn't met any of his friends, and I wanted to . He always told me of funny stories of him and his friends. I think the funniest story he ever told me was about how his friend Emmett had to dress up as a girl and go to the grocery store. He tripped on one of the heels he was supposed to wear and unfortunately flashed some poor old lady.

I wanted to meet his friends. They sounded like good, fun people. The only friends I had were Angela and Alice and I rarely hung out with Angela because of her new boyfriend Ben. He was nice but sometimes a little awkward, but they were a match made in heaven. They have been dating for three weeks now and already said that they loved each other. I was jealous of her.

Angela could hold and show affection to her boyfriend openly but I had to hide my feelings. Edward and I have been dating for over a month now, even longer if you include that summer fling as I refer to it as, and not a single "I love you"!

I knew I loved Edward since over the summer. But I wanted to know how Edward truly felt about me. Was I just some meaningless girl to him? I mean its not like I can see what he's doing at school, for all I know he could have another girlfriend! I shake my head vehemently to get rid of those ideas. Edward would never cheat on me, but I need to know how he really feels about me. And him being a senior didnt ease my stresses either.

I sighed and flopped my head onto my arms that were folded in front of me.

"What's the matter Bella?" Alice asks, her voice ringing like bells.

"Nothing, it's just- oh never mind."

"Oh come on Bella! We've been friends for what? Two years?" She glared at me in frustration. It was true, she was my only friend besides Angela when I first moved here from Phoenix.

"I don't know, its just…Angela's making me jealous." She snorted.

"How?"

"Because she has everything I want and cant have, I mean public displays of affection and all that jazz, and they even told each other that they loved each other. I want that! I want what you and Jasper and Angel and Ben have!" I didn't know my voice was raising as I noticed most of the classroom was now looking in my direction. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks and I chuckled nervously.

"Bella, relax. You know Edward loves you-"

"Then why can't he tell me?"

"Why can't you tell him?" She looked at me with a smirk on her small lips, she had a point.

"I don't know…I guess it's the die hard romantic in me or something."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment. Remember, you the first girl he's gotten really serious with besides Tanya." She waved her hand around as she spoke.

"Wait, Tanya? Who's Tanya?" She looked at me wide eyed.

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head violently, I could feel the anger building in my chest, why wouldn't he tell me about her?

"Oh, well. She's nothing to worry about. She was a slut and still is. Edward really liked her and was thinking about telling her he loved her when he found out she cheated on him with a teacher." She looked at me sympathetically. "I know Edward loves you, he's just, I don't know, I guess he's afraid something might happen and he doesn't want to chance it. I mean Edward was pretty broken up about the whole Tanya thing…he obviously got over it though cause he's dating you and happy now!"

I had a lot of thinking to do. I needed to talk to Edward and possibly tell him my feelings. But my thoughts were interrupted by a tall, muscular boy walking into the classroom. He russet colored skin and had long black hair pulled into a pony-tail and the uniform he was wearing looked too tight but not awkward looking.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student Jacob Black. Please make him feel welcome." He sat down in the seat in front of me but flashed me a smile before sitting down.

Little did I know he was going to turn my entire world upside down.

**uh-oh! Jacobs in the picture...dun dun dun...who knows whats going to happen!**


	9. I'm sorry

**OK guys, Im sorry to upset you, but this is not an update. I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating (for some stories its been months) and I'm truly sorry. But a couple of my stories I've hit a road block or I've lost some passion for it and I just can't post a crappy chapter. I want my readers to have the best, and I don't feel its appropriate of me to give you a lame-o chapter i spent five minutes writing. Thats not fair to you.**

**Plus, A lot has been going on and happening. With my grandfathers passing, this christmas was a very sad one for our family, and to say i was in a good mood this holiday season would be a lie. School has also taken a big chunk out of my time. (Finals were brutal, but I passed and have a GPA of 3.6! yay me!) ((not that you care))**

**But my promise as a writer is to finish all my stories. **

**I may not post every day, week or month, but I am constantly thinking about how to have bella react to edward as a human, or how edward will help bella through her abusive home life, or how bella will survive an incurable illness. You can ask my boyfriend, just the other day around midnight while we were watching some random TV show I had an epiphany for one of my stories! literally i jumped from the couch and yelled "thats it!" haha yeah...**

**I'm always reading, and writing for fanfiction, but I want my chapters to be the best quality I can give you, and I hope you can be patient. By all means, if you have any suggestions for the story you just need me to continue at like that exact moment, then message me or something! Trust me, I'll get a writing!**

**I know you'll probably slap me, but I have atleast 2 new stories/one-shots that I want to write. I know, I know, but dude these stories should be awesome.. I'm not saying I'm putting them up now, i'm just telling you their in the works.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and that you are having a good start to the new year!**

**I'll be sure to post soon, so please be patient!**

**Lend me your ideas, Ill give you credit! (duhhh)**

**sincerely- katykat18**


	10. slap away

Ok, so I give full permission for you all to shoot me, slap me or do anything at your will. I have not given up on these stories its just life tends to get in the way.

swear to god I prolly have the worst luck in all humanity..ok maybe not. My dad has been recently diagnosed with the same lung cancer my grandpa had just died from and my boyfriend of three years broke up with me because he cant make up his mind if hes happy or not and some other bull crap.

my spring break is coming up soon and Im heading down to texas to visit my grandma (fun...) so Im taking my laptop with me so i can write. Im gunna be in a trailer for 24 hours to and from texas so Ill have tons of time to write..hopefully. Im not promising anything but I do hope to update atleast one more chapter for each story before I leave which is April 8th.

i thank you all for the support and awesome reviews you guys leave me. they really make me happy.

and also: for those of you who were confused about some of my stories:

save me: yes she was sent to a mental hospital by renee, you'll find out why hopefully next chapter.

pandora's box: in a nutshell you could call them lab rats lol. once again the full explanation is coming in the next chapter.

i think ill be updating for these two stories sooner then the rest of my other stories just because these are easier to work with. Sick, Enemy Attraction and what not...well writers block is a b****.

so ill hopefully hear from you soon in reviews when i post new chapters!

once again im so sorry

i know i write more authors notes than chapters, and I know theyr buzzkills.

so.... slap away.


End file.
